Arrow AU
by ijedi
Summary: After the events in "Sacrifice" , Team Arrow start rebuilding their lives in Starling City. A young woman Helena Wayne takes over Queen Consolidated. A new menace arrives in the City as Team Arrow, soon joined by Roy, Thea as well as a few new allies fight this threat. Obvious spoilers to the Arrow Season 1 finale.


Chapter 1

The bomb exploded and the Glades region of Starling City began decaying. Soon it became clear for everyone that while the destruction of the Glades had began, only a half of it experienced this phenomenon as the second half of the area stayed intact.

Thea and Roy stopped their kiss as they looked around. "I am sorry Thea but I need to help these people" spoke the boy as he run towards the bus and with a powerful kick broke a window. The glass shattered everywhere, slightly cutting his cheek; some red liquid dropped on the ground.

"Here, use this to escape" spoke Roy as he helped the people one by one to escape from the sealed bus. As the last person finally escaped, Thea quickly approached her boyfriend and spoke.

'Roy, we need to go to CNRI" spoke the girl as she looked in his eyes before moving away

"Why do we need to go to your work place?" asked Roy in confusion

"I think Laurel might be there," replied Thea as the girl realized that CNRI was located in the blast radius of the earthquake. The two quickly climbed into the car and drove to the scene, after which they jumped from the car as they saw the destroyed firm.

"Lets go, there might be people there" spoke Thea as she led Roy inside of the building. A burning plank dropped next to them but the couple easily avoided it.

"I found someone" spoke Roy as he saw a person's legs, which stack out from under the rock.

"Let me help you" spoke Thea as she helped Roy to lift the stone. The stone was heavy and it was difficult for the two to lift it but they finally managed to do it before pushing it with great difficult away.

"Who are you?" asked Thea as she then realized just who was trapped under that rock, "Oliver!" screamed the girl as she sat by her older brother.

The man slowly opened his eyes and it was clear that he was crying. "Tommy" spoke Oliver as he then pointed out to a corpse that lay next to him, which Thea immediately recognized.

As Thea looked around, she realized that her brother was dressed in a dark green costume with a hood that lay behind his head. A great realization occurred to the couple as they just learned Hood's secret identity.

"Wuss, ha?" smiled Oliver as he looked at Roy

"I am sorry Mister Queen but" Roy began defending himself but was interrupted by the older man

"Call me Oliver" spoke the man as he looked at the Thea's boyfriend.

"What happened here? Is Laurel safe?" asked Thea

"Yes, Tommy rescued her but died" spoke the Hood slowly, as he still did not wish to believe his own words.

"Oliver Queen, I had been searching for your other identity for months, I wish to join your crusade" spoke Roy as he looked at the man

"No, I am not taking any sidekicks," replied Oliver as he weakly stood up; the man was both exhausted and wounded from the night's events.

"Ollie, mom confessed on helping Malcolm on Television" spoke Thea as her older brother realized the implications.

"Can you hear me Oliver? Is everything alright?" asked Diggle over the commlink.

"Yes, I am fine. Tommy is dead. Please help Felicity to get out of the club; I will wait for you two at the house. Oliver out" spoke the man as he then looked back at his sister and her boyfriend.

"Who was that? Let me guess, was that your bodyguard Diggle?" asked his sister as she smirked.

"Common, we need to get home. Roy, can you get to your house?" asked Oliver.

"His home was destroyed during the earthquake," replied Thea as she looked at her brother.

"Alright, you two come with me, I am getting you to the mansion" spoke Oliver as he led the two out of the building to the car but after getting into the driver's seat could not start the car.

"I might have damaged its engine while driving here" Roy looked down on the ground

"That's fine, we will take my ride" Oliver led the two teenagers towards his motorcycle, which stood on the other side of the building.

"No, absolutely not" spoke Thea as she did not want to use the motorcycle. Oliver smiled as he put the girl on the motorcycle, sat in front of her sister and then called Roy to sit in the back. Oliver ignited the engine as he sped up and drove through the rubble while Thea screamed.

"Its OK Thea, close your eyes" spoke Roy as he hugged the girl from behind, trying to comfort her.

The motorcycle drove for fifteen minutes very quickly before stopping at the Queen mansion, as the three people climbed of. The house looked peaceful and judging from the tranquility around it, no one who lived around the house could imagine that a great tragedy took place recently in the Glades.

As the three arrived in the house, Oliver saw that his teammates had just arrived as well. Felicity stood next to Diggle, who sat in one of the armchair, clearly tired.

"Are you to alright?" asked Oliver with concern

"I am fine, thanks Oliver. The second device barely touched the Nightclub but its currently filled with some rubble." Replied his friend

"Me too, the cave was not damaged much" replied Felicity as the two finally realized that Oliver had two people with him.

"Hello I am Felicity Smoak, Oliver's IT girl. I am his personal assistant, not that kind of assistant, I will better shut up now" she quickly finished talking as she blushed in embarrassment

"Thea Queen, I saw you a few times at the club. Do I know you from somewhere?" asked the girl

"I work as IT girl for Queen Consolidated," replied Felicity as she spoke to Oliver's younger sister.

"And you must be Roy Harper" spoke Diggle as he stood up and walked towards the group.

"I guess I am." Replied the boy as he shook the man's hand

As the five people engaged in the conversation, the doors flew wide open as Laurel Lance ran quickly inside, clearly worried.

"Ollie, are you alright?" spoke the woman quickly as she ran towards her new boyfriend

"I am fine Laurel, I am glad that you are safe. Tommy" Oliver spoke as he pulled his eyes away from the lawyer.

"Is Tommy alright?" asked Laurel but did not get a reply from her boyfriend.

"He is dead," answered Thea as tears escaped her eyes.

This statement was difficult for Laurel to process but after she realized what happened, she cried as Oliver hugged and tried to comfort her.

"Have you seen his body?" asked Laurel, "He might be alive"

"I am sorry Laurel but I saw Tommy die, he apologized for his recent behavior as he peacefully died while knowing that he saved you" replied Oliver

Laurel stood up and then looked at Oliver's companions. "Do I know you?" asked the lawyer as she looked at the IT girl and the bodyguard.

"We've met before when I saved Oliver and yourself from some assassins" spoke Diggle"

"I am Oliver's IT girl, I work at Queen Consolidated" spoke Felicity

"Why are you Oliver's IT girl, I did not know he had a personal aid!" spoke Laurel with slight jealousy

"She helps him in his Hood activities" quickly spoke Thea, defending her brother before Oliver could even make a reply

"Your what!" screamed Laurel as she then saw a very familiar dark green costume on her boyfriend, complete with a hood that hang behind his neck. The woman looked at him and then hit his face with her hand.

"You lied to me" spoke Laurel as she distanced herself from Oliver

"Laurel" began Oliver but was interrupted by his girlfriend

"I need to process this. See you tomorrow" spoke Laurel as she exited the building before driving away.

"So, what's the plan, big brother of mine? When will you conduct us in your fight against crime?" asked Thea curiously

"I will not endanger anyone else by helping me. My mission is accomplished; I took down Tommy's father. You need rest" spoke Oliver as he looked at Thea

The girl was not amused, "Lets go Roy, apparently Ollie is a big jerk" spoke the girl as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand as she led him upwards to her room.

"Did you mean what you said?" Diggle asked his friend

"Of course not, while Malcolm is finally dead, there are still many names on that List" replied Oliver as he looked at his friends and colleagues.

"What about our headquarters? Our cave is not in working order" spoke Felicity

"We will use the mansion for our activities" replied Oliver as he continued talking with his friends.

"Did you hear Thea, he will not abandon his Hood persona. I can finally pursue my dream" spoke Roy with happiness

"I heard that lover boy. It had been a busy day, lets enjoy ourselves" suggested Thea as she smiled as she pulled Roy into her room, where the two dropped on her bed.

In the morning when Oliver opened his eyes, he realized that someone sat next to him. He quickly reacted and jumped at the person, pulling his arms around the person. As his eyes fully opened he realized that he was holding Felicity upper body with his arms, trying to choke her. Oliver quickly released the woman as she blushed. His female colleague was dressed in pajama shorts and a long shirt.

"Felicity?" asked Oliver, "Why are you in my bed?" asked the man

"I thought you needed to hear the news that were going all over all channels. Please forgive me, I did not try to seduce you, granted that I think that you are attractive but I just came" spoke Felicity before blushing, "I meant I arrived in the room to tell you about the major news regarding Queen Consolidated. And I did not mean that I" spoke Felicity

"Felicity, I am OK. You can leave me, I will switch on the news myself" spoke Oliver as Felicity's face turned red before she stood up, ready to leave.

"By the way, when I asked your sister if I could borrow some of her clothing, she quickly threw these to me before slamming the door and continuing making some weird noises" spoke Felicity as she walked away from the room, realizing how awkward she just made the whole situation with Oliver.

Oliver put on his shirt and pants and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where he saw Diggle drinking a morning cup of coffee with a sandwich while Felicity was sitting on the edge of the chair, listening to the news very carefully.

"As I spoke during a conference earlier, the young representative from Wayne Enterprises Helena Wayne bought Queen Consolidated. It had been my honor to help you all; I now transfer the leadership role of Queen Consolidated into Ms. Wayne's capable hands" spoke Walter as he looked at the crowd. Beside him stood a young woman with long black hair, who waved to the people as she began a speech. Oliver took a remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey, I wanted to watch this" spoke Felicity in disappointment

"Diggle, I want you to look at Helena's profile and see if she is clean" spoke Oliver.

"Already done that. Your new friend did not appear on the list. Apparently, she is actually a non-corrupt officer at Wayne Enterprises. She arrived from Gotham, where her brother owns the company. However, you need to see this" spoke Diggle as he showed the very familiar book to Oliver.

"Thomas Wayne" read Oliver as he then looked at his friend.

"Oliver, it does not mean that Helena is corrupt" spoke Diggle

"She might be. If her brother sent her to spy on Queen Consolidated" began Oliver but was stopped by Diggle.

"Thomas Wayne was her father. He was killed in Gotham a few years ago. Bruce Wayne is her step brother, the two were recently reunited in Gotham" spoke Diggle

"I still think it is worth investigating. I will go at night, meanwhile, lets enjoy the morning"

In the evening, Oliver put on his green costume on and took his black bow with him. "I am coming with you" spoke Roy as he approached Oliver

"No, I will not endanger any more innocent lives. Stay with Thea" spoke Oliver as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Are you OK?" asked Thea as she approached Roy

"Why won't your brother just accept me into his group?" asked Roy, as he was clearly frustrated

"Relax. You know what? Lets get our own bows and arrows, so that we could sneak up after him one night and help my brother," suggested Thea as Roy smiled.

Meanwhile, Oliver traveled to the old building of Queen Consolidated that was now ruled by Helena Wayne, a woman who Oliver suspected to be involved with the List. He quietly entered one window as he cut the glass with a razor sharp knife and then quickly disabled the alarms. Oliver then jumped and quietly walked around, moving from one abandoned room to another; the Hood walked to the main office to see whether he could find any incriminating evidence on Helena.

When Hood arrived in the office, he looked around as a small arrow flew next to him. Due to his reflexes Oliver dodged and the arrow and then quickly prepared to fire his own arrow.

"Did you really think that I would be that stupid not to prepare for your arrival?" asked the woman in a purple and black costume with a hood over hear head. Oliver saw long wavy black hair.

"Helena?" asked Oliver as he thought that this woman was the Huntress he almost killed.

"How did you learn that?" asked the woman as she started her arrows. While Oliver learned that the Huntress woman was Helena, he quickly realized that she was not that Helena.

"Wait, you are not Helena" spoke Oliver as he lowered his weapon.

"Of course I am, did not you figure that out?" asked the woman

"When what is my name?" asked Oliver

"I don't know, the Hood? Crazy Green Arrow?" asked his opponent

"You are not that Helena," replied Oliver as he realized that his opponent was not Helena Bertinelli. The small pause cost Oliver as the woman shot another arrow from her crossbow; it hit the actual hood as it exposed Oliver's face.

"You are Oliver Queen" spoke the woman as she realized the man's face. Oliver jumped forward and with his leg threw the crossbow away. The two engaged in a battle.

"You have an interesting fighting style" spoke Oliver as he fought the girl.

"Thanks, my brother taught me," she taunted him as she then kicked Oliver in the chest before jumping backward by making a somersault.

Oliver took his bow and then quickly shot two arrows; the Huntress was unable to dodge them as they flew at her, attacking the sleeves of her shirts on her hands to the wall behind her. Oliver jumped towards the girl and took her hood off, revealing a familiar face.

"Helena Wayne" spoke Oliver

"Yes that's my name," replied the new Huntress as she then used remaining strength in her arms to free herself from the arrows; while she accomplished he goal, she tore her costume's sleeves, exposing her flesh.

"I do not wish to fight you" spoke Oliver

"Why do I find it hard to believe?" asked Helena

"How do you know Thomas Wayne?" asked Oliver, as he pointed his bow at the woman.

"You mean my dad? While married to Bruce's mother, he had an affair with some woman and I was born. I grew up in slums; my half brother found me a few years ago and I rejoined my remaining family."

"You have not failed this city" realized Oliver as he put his bow behind him and walked away.

"Of course I didn't, that's such a stupid statement for you to make. While I will forgive you for invading my new office, I will not tolerate such behavior in the future" replied Helena as she showed the door to Oliver.

For the first time in his life, the Hood felt stupid, as he did not expect for Helena to be innocent. "Bitch" thought the man while realizing that she was innocent.

As Oliver left, the door opened to Helena's office and a man run inside. "Helena, are you alright?" asked the man with black hair; while it was clear that Helena was Oliver's age, the man was a few years younger than her.

"You don't need to worry Tim, the Hood did not hurt me" replied the woman

"Why did Oliver Queen threaten you?" asked Tim as Helena opened her mouth wide.

"How did you? Never mind, you always were the smart one in our family. I still cannot imagine that you figures my brother's secret identity all by yourself" smiled Helena, "Why are you here again?"

"Hey, why could not I see my sis? I thought that the Hood might arrive so I decided to show up to help you just in case but I was obviously late" replied Tim

"You are so cute when you are so protective over me" smiled Helena; "I still don't get it why you decided to follow me here"

"Well, I broke with Stephanie recently and I thought that I might be of help to my lovely the woman who adopted me into her family" smiled Tim

As the two left the office, they imagined how the workers would be frustrated on the next day to see arrows and torn pieces of clothing in the room. While they took the car with Helena in the driver's seat, a man stood in his small office in an abandoned bunker in the warehouse by the docks. The man's face was all covered with a black mask.

"Sir, our agents learned that Malcolm Merlyn is finally out of the picture" spoke the man's secretary, as he smiled. Gotham's crime boss known in criminal circles as Black Mask had arrived in Starling City.

A/N:

This will be AU of Arrow, which takes place after season 1. As you can see, it will feature some prominent Batman characters. I took some liberties with some characters ages and relations. Helena Wayne is Bruce Wayne's half sister in this story; she is not connected to Helena Bertinelli (I promise the two Huntresses will meet at some point). Bruce is slightly older than Oliver here while Helena Wayne is slightly younger than Oliver. Tim is two or three years older than Thea. At some point Tin figured Bruce's identity; some time later after loosing his parents Helena took him in and the two now fully consider themselves siblings. The Batman universe in here is a totally separate from other ones; it is not connected either to the Dark Knight Nolan verse or Comic verse or DCAU or other ones.


End file.
